A need has been recognized in the vacuum cleaner industry for an upright vacuum cleaner that has increased longevity and lighter weight.
Prior art upright vacuum cleaners often have multiple parts for dirty air paths, handles, and bag mounts. Use of multiple complicated parts increases the materials used for production, ultimately driving up production costs. Increasing the number of internal features within a vacuum cleaner also increases the likelihood that internal parts will fail.